Mobile applications or “apps” are becoming increasingly more prevalent in the modern world. It is not uncommon for a single user to have multiple mobile apps installed on their personal computing device. Yet, computing devices may differ or range in the number of mobile apps installed. For example, consider a scenario where a first user has a few mobile apps on her computing device, whereas a second user has numerous mobile apps on her computing device. As such, the mobile apps on the first user's device may reflect the first user's interests, possibly related to a few of her activities. Yet, the mobile apps on the second user's device may reflect the second user's interests, possibly related to several of her activities throughout her daily life. As such, individual users may download specific apps based on their interest at a given time and/or possibly based on the content or functionality associated with an app. After the app is downloaded, the user may use different apps, each with a unique frequency, again indicating a current interest in the content or functionality of the app.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages may be understood by referring to the detailed description herein. It should be appreciated that reference numerals may be used to illustrate various elements and features provided in the figures. The figures may illustrate various examples for purposes of illustration and explanation related to the embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of any limitation.